Boarding School, Whoopie!
by vampireromeo
Summary: Bella is sent to a private boarding school in England when her father gets engaged to a woman Bella doesn’t like. As soon as she arrives, she plots her escape immediately. But will she still leave when new friends and young love linger in the air? AH


**Okayy..so I just wanna thank you for trying out this story, I hope you give it a chance cause I've got many ideas for it =)**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

**Boarding School

Chapter 1**  
**

Summary: Bella is sent to a private boarding school in England when her father gets engaged to a woman Bella doesn't like. As soon as she arrives, she plots her escape immediately, planning to live with her Aunt and Uncle for awhile. But will she still leave when new friendship arises and love start to linger in the air? EXB AXJ RXEm. All Human

_BPOV_

I was having one of those dreams again. The dream I get whenever I miss her and ache to have her in my life again. I can still clearly remember my treasured times with her. The times she would stroke my hear whenever I fall down, trying to comfort me and still the tears streaming down my face. The times I would be welcomed in the morning, surprising me with all the food she's been experimenting with. I can still clearly remember the sound of her laughter mixing with mine as we joke around. The times I would see and feel the love radiating from her to me and my father. She would be our light and peace whenever she grace us with her contagious smile. But now that she's gone, now that I have lost my mother and bestfriend, everything seems so dark and scary, just like when someone turns the light off in a room.

I wake up with my sweaty self as usual. This has already become a normal routine for me. I noticed the sheets and bedding tossed in all different directions due to my tossing and turning. It was still dark and gray outside which meant it was nowhere near for me to get ready for school yet. I tried to go back to sleep again, wanting to be fully rested and not look like a walking zombie later at the morning but the dream I just had came crashing down on me, making me shiver as I felt my longing for her.

It has been nearly four years since her death but I still couldn't find myself to forget or move on. My father was a wreck at first but he slowly moved on. And now, after years of healling, he has found a new woman to love. It would have been fine since I knew my father needed someone by his side, but why must he choose that kind of woman? Was he blind of the things she does to me and Joey or just blatantly ignored it? Maybe he was too blind for love to even give a damn.

Well, I hope he regains his sight soon because I wasn't goeing to tolerate this any longer. Yes, I want my father's happiness, but I've got more problems and responsibilities to handle than that bimbo of a girlfriend my father have acquired.

***

"Bellaa! Belly-Bella! Wake up!" a jovial, loud, small voice echoed through my ears that made me dig my face deeper into my pillow and pull the blanket over my head.

The tugging and jumping started until I become impatient and just gave in. Even with the love I have for him, this was one of the rarest moments I wish that he was never borned.

"Bellaa!" he sqeaked loudly again before launching his small arms around my neck, sitting at my lap. Even with my sleepy state, I held him to me and hugged him tightly to my chest.

"Joey, why are you up this early? Wheres dad?" I looked down at his brown eyes, similar as mine and noticed the immediate pout that formed into his lips. Joey has this belief that Charlie doesn't love him at all. Charlie believes it was Joeys fault that Renee died which was rediculous even with how many times the doctor explained. I just wish he would finally come to his senses and give Joey the father's love he's been looking for.

"Charlie's still sleeping. I had a nightmare..so I came to you" joey's watering chocolate eyes broke my heart and listened as he explained how bunnies were running after him. I tried all my best not to giggle at the silliness and instead comforted him with my soothing song. He fell asleep on my arms immediately as usual and layed him down gently on my bed. I looked into my alarm clock and began getting ready for school.

My hair smelled its usual strawberry as I ran a comb through it. I dressed into a purple long sleeved sweater and comfy jeans that I loved so much. I just let my hair fall onto my back anf left it to dry. When I came back to my room, Joey was nowhere to be seen. I went to his room, and sure enough he was playing with the mountains of toys he had. Charlie has become wealthy since he focused himself on work more after Renee's death. He sure did gave Joey the material love, but he didn't know that it was nowhere near as same as a father's love to his child.

Joey's back was to me, his spiderman pj's looking adorable. We looked so much alike. He was the male version of me. He had the same mahogany hair as mine but with small streaks of blond hair like Renee's, same chocolate eyes, and the pale skin. If only Charlie knew how much he's been missing out. How he hasn't discovered how much of an amazing boy Joey was.

"Joey" I called to him cheerfully. He looked back at me with sad eyes and I felt myself frowning at his expression. I lifted him to my lap and he immediately buried his face at my hair, sobbing silently. I didn't know what was wrong, why was he crying?

"Joey, what's wrong? You can tell Belly" I smiled at the nickname he gave me when he was just three years old

"Why does Daddy hate me?" I was caught off guard and I didn't know what to answer. I peered into his sad eyes and felt my heart break into a million pieces. I hate seeing my baby brother like this. I was more used to his cheerful and jumping self.

"Baby, Charlie doesn't hate you. Stop asking silly questions" he didn't seem to believe and continued staring sadly at his lap.

"Then why does he never kiss me? Or hug me? Or lift me like every other daddy does?" Joey spoke as he played with a strand of my hair.

I stopped myself from tearing up at the pity I felt for my brother. Even in a young age, he has noticed the lack of affection Charlie showed him.

"But that doesn't mean he hates you or he doesn't love you. Charlie is really just like that, but he loves you, okay? Now, enough with the crying and asking questions" I said firmly and stood with Joey in my arms.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Sure enough, Charlie was there as well as his girlfriend, Susie. I sat at one of the tools and poured myself some coffee that was at the table.

"Bella" I looked up at the voice of Charlie and was slightly taken aback at the serious emotion that adorned his face.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously, bouncing Joey with my leg

"Me and Susie have something to tell you" I nodded and it didn't slip my notice at the longing look on his face as he peered at Joey.

"Okay. What is it?" I was sipping my coffee when I coughed violently at it. I put Joey gently to his feet and he immediately dashed to where Charlie was.

"Say what, again?" I wanted to make sure, in case I heard wrongly. Joey was pouting at Charlie and raising his arms at him, indicating that he wanted to be carried. Charlie looked like he was debating with himself.

Susie talked this time. "Your father said that we're sending you off to borading school" as she said this, I saw a small hint of frown on my dad's face.

"But..but..why?" I choked, I don't understand

"Isabella, me and your father are getting married soon. We just think it would be best if your away at boarding school instead of here stressing about the wedding" or more like you want my father to yourself because you're such a selfish...

"You're..you're..getting married?" I asked Charlie, barely getting out the words. He just nodded, as if in a grimly way. I just stared curiously at him as he continued staring contemplatively at Joey's raised arms.

"Oh, just lift him up already! It wouldn't hurt carrying him in your arms once in a while!" I burst out at him, too exhausted already at the new information fed to me.

He was surprised at first at my outburst and proceeded to glare at me, and I glared gingerly back. He looked back at Joey and finally gave in. He carried Joey in his arms like it was the most delicate of things, like he was afraid to break him, I just rolled my eyes at him. Charlie wasn't prepared when Joey buried his face into Charlie's neck, making his eyes as big as saucers, but was soon followed by a small smile forming at his lips. Susie was looking disapprovingly at them.

"What about Joey? He's going to be left alone here?" I asked, glaring slightly at Susie, daring her to interrupt the bonding my father was finally forming with my brother.

"Of course not. He's coming to boarding school with you too" To say I was shocked was an understatement. And to say I wasn't livid would be lying.

"What?! Have you lost your mind?! He can't come to boarding school, he's just four years old for God's sake!" How can Charlie agree with this? He was supposed to be protecting and supporting his family.

"Susie, we haven't agreed to that yet. It was already hard enough to agree with Bella going. And I still think this is a bad idea" Charlie intersected, Joey still in his arms, his chin resting lightly at Charlie's shoulder. And Charlie was looking quite content. I smiled at the sight, finally Charlie have realized the things he's been missing out.

I returned my attention to Susie and glared as menacingly as possible at her. "You will not bring Joey to a boarding school. How can you possibly expect a small kid to cope with that kind of environment?" I was trying my best not to yell at her and instead talked through my teeth.

"There's a wonderful kindergarten there that I hear is very known for their work with children like Joey. It would be perfect for Joey. Believe me Isabella, this would be for the best" she then gave Charlie a pointed look and once I saw him hang his head in defeat, I knew I as well has lost the battle.

* * *

**So, that's it =) I hope you liked it..well why don't you tell me if you liked it or not? Please review and tell me what you think =) It would be very appreciated..I'll be updating soon so I hope your patient...thanks again!! =D  
**


End file.
